Halloween in Hogwarts
by TanteHildegard
Summary: Hogwarts feiert einen Kostümball der besonderen Art.


Disclaimer: Die verwendeten Figuren und Schauplätze sind Eigentum von J. K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

Zusammenfassung: Hogwarts feiert einen Kostümball der besonderen Art, zu dem man nicht nur in eine Verkleidung schlüpfen muß, sondern in eine fremde Haut. Ron und Harry sehen ihre Mitmenschen aus einer neuen Perspektive.

Anmerkungen:

Der Text ist anläßlich einer Halloween Challenge entstanden und mußte u. a. folgende Vorgaben enthalten: eine rosa Ritterrüstung, Maske, Orden des gegrillten Truthahn, Kürbis etc. Übrigens hat diese Geschichte den ersten Platz belegt :D

HBP wird großzügig ignoriert. Die Story sollte irgendwann im 6. oder 7. Jahr spielen.

Warnung: Ein bißchen Slash

**Halloween in Hogwarts**  
oder

**Der Kürbis, der Hase, das Mädchen und Ron**

von Tante Hildegard

Ein Flaschenkürbis tänzelte aufgeregt von einem Fuß auf den anderen, bevor er scheppernd gegen einen großen Standspiegel rannte und zurücktaumelte. „Oh, verflixt!" rief eine gedämpfte Sopranstimme in seinem Inneren. „Ich habe das Gesicht vergessen." Der Kürbis besaß drei Löcher, ein großes, langgezogenes auf seiner Unterseite, aus dem zwei schwarz bestrumpfhoste Beine ragten, und zwei kleinere an den Flanken, aus denen jeweils ein Arm herabbaumelte. Während der Kürbis versuchte sein Gleichgewicht zu finden, tastete eine Hand unsicher nach dem grünen Stielstummel oben auf dem Kürbis. Das Gemüse seufzte inbrünstig und bemühte sich angestrengt sich aus der Hocke, mit angewinkelten Knien, auf den Fußboden zu setzen. Mit beiden Armen raffte das Geschöpf schließlich den orangen Leib nach oben, bis ein menschliches Hinterteil zu sehen war und ließ sich auf den Boden plumpsen. Nach einigem Strampeln, Winden und Ächzen zwängte sich eine junge Frau mit den Beinen zuvorderst aus dem ausgehöhlten Kürbis und betrachtete ihn skeptisch. Anschließend drapierte sie sich über die monströse, am Boden liegende Frucht und markierte mit einem Stift, wo sich in etwa ihr Gesicht befinden müsse, wenn sie in den Kürbis hineinschlüpfte, um später Augen, Nase und Mund herauszuschnitzen. Voller Stolz tätschelte Luna Lovegood ihr meisterlich gelungenes Halloweenkostüm, das sie in wenigen Tagen auf dem Ball in der Großen Halle tragen würde.

Auf die Idee einen wirklichen Kürbis als Verkleidung zu präparieren, war bestimmt niemand sonst gekommen, dachte Luna und lächelte entrückt. Sie konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie die anderen Mädchen in möglichst knappen Spitzenkleidchen auftauchten, und wenn sie jemand nach ihrem Kostüm fragte, antworteten, sie seinen die Königin der Verdammten, die Braut der Finsternis oder vergleichbarer Quatsch. Luna fand, daß ein anständiger Kürbis dem vorzuziehen war, und sie hatte sich Mühe gegeben, den schönsten Kürbis aller Zeiten zu fabrizieren. Mit diversen Zaubersprüchen hatte sie ihn nicht nur größer, aber dafür federleicht gemacht, sondern auch für eine makellose, glänzende Oberfläche gesorgt, die im Dunkeln fluoreszierte  
Unterdessen im Gryffindor-Turm saß Ron Weasley im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett und inspizierte eine blaue Strumpfhose. „Was meinst du, welche Kostüme die Andern haben werden?" fragte er die zugezogenen Vorhänge des Nachbarbetts.  
„Keine Ahnung. Wir werden ja sehen."  
„Weißt du, als was Hermine gehen wird?"  
„Nein. Ich weif ef nicht" antwortete Harry, machte ein spuckendes Geräusch und fluchte leise.  
„Alles in Ordnung?"  
„Ja."

Ron hörte Harry hinter den Vorhängen Zauberspruche murmeln und schirmte auch sein eigenes Bett vor neugierigen Blicken ab, bevor er seiner Strumpfhose befahl, sich Federn sprießen zu lassen. Die Zauberformel dafür hatte ihm Hermine gezeigt, aber sie war tückisch, was die Art der Federn anbetraf, und schockiert beobachtete Ron nun, wie lange schillernde Pfauenfedern aus dem Gewebe wuchsen. „Das kann ich nicht anziehen!" murmelte er protestierend. „Das sieht aus wie ein Rock." Mehrere Versuche später beugte er sich zufrieden über eine Strumpfhose, die mit feinen, kleinen Federn bedeckt war und nur minimal schillerte. Zusätzlich hatte er ein Halsband verhext, so daß die Haut des Trägers grau wurde wie ein Stein, und zwei Pappflügelchen mit blauen Eulenfedern beklebt. Sein Kostüm war rechtzeitig fertig geworden, er fühlte sich ein bißchen stolz. Seit Wochen werkelten alle Schüler in Hogwarts frenetisch an ihren magischen Halloweenkostümen, die der Auflage genügen mußten, mit wenigen Handgriffen und ohne Schminken angelegt werden zu können. Ron hatte sowieso nicht vorgehabt sich zu schminken, aber die Mädchen hatten bei Direktor Dumbledores Ansage enttäuscht geseufzt. Sogar die Lehrer würden verkleidet zur Feier erscheinen und die nächsten drei Trage konnten für Ron nicht schnell genug vergehen.

„Oi, Harry, ich hab Hunger. Bist du bald fertig, damit wir zum Essen gehen können?" rief er seinem Betthimmel entgegen, verstaute sein Kostüm und öffnete die Vorhänge. Harrys zerknirschtes Gesicht linste durch einen Spalt seiner Bettvorhänge. „Daß wir uns nicht schminken dürfen, ist lästig", maulte Harry, tippte mit dem Finger gegen seinen Nasenflügel und raunte: „Dumbledore hat bestimmt irgendwas vor."  
Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was soll er vorhaben? Er will nur das die Mädchen es nicht übertreiben."  
Harry machte Glubschaugen, räusperte sich und kroch aus dem Bett. „Gut, gehen wir essen."

Die Hiobsbotschaft erreichte Ron beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle, als er gerade Bröckchen heißer Kartoffel auf der Zunge balancierte. Harry saugte Senf von einem Würstchen und Hermine tuschelte mit Ginny, als der Schuldirektor Albus Dumbledore sich erhob. Ron schaute zum Lehrertisch, wo ihm auffiel, daß Snape, der Lehrer für Zaubertränke, sauertöpfischer aussah als gewöhnlich, obwohl das unmöglich sein sollte. „Welche Laus ist dem denn über die Leber die gelaufen?"  
Harry grinste hämisch. „Hoffentlich eine Große."  
Die Schüler in der Halle verstummten mit einem Mal, nachdem der Direktor mit der Hand gewedelt hatte. Das Funkeln in seinen Augen war bis auf den hinteren Plätzen zu erkennen und veranlaßte Draco Malfoy, am Slytherin-Tisch, instinktiv vor Unbehagen zu zappeln, wie Ron freudig aus dem Augenwinkel heraus registrierte.

„In drei Tagen", verkündete Dumbledore feierlich, „wird unser Halloweenball stattfinden, aber über ein entscheidendes Detail wißt ihr noch nicht Bescheid. Um die Beziehungen zwischen den Häusern zu verbessern, wird dieses Halloweenfest etwas anders ablaufen." Er lächelte Snape an und nickte. „Unser Professor Snape hat eine große Menge an Vielsafttrank vorbereitet und jeder Schüler wird in den kommenden drei Tagen bei ihm vorbeischauen und ein Haar opfern."  
Erschrockenes Raunen echote durch die Halle, ebbte aber bald ab, als der Direktor erneut mit der Hand wedelte. „Jeder Schüler und Lehrer wird, bevor er oder sie den Halloweenball betreten, eine Portion Vielsafttrank einnehmen. Jeder von uns wird also in Gestalt eines anderen auf dem Fest erscheinen und durch einen Bann nicht in der Lage sein, seine wahre Identität zu verraten. Großartig nicht wahr?!" Die fassungslosen Gesichter der Schüler widersprachen ihm wortlos, aber der Direktor ließ sich nicht beirren. „Deshalb ist es notwenig, daß jeder von euch sein fertiges Kostüm bei seinem Hauslehrer abliefert. Ach übrigens, die Wirkung des Vielsafttranks läßt pünktlich um Mitternacht nach, bis dahin werden alle Häuser von Hogwarts bunt gemischt sein und ich hoffe das sich ganz erstaunliche Dinge ergeben werden." Er setzte sich und in der Halle brachen Zeter und Mordio los.

„Ist der Vielsafttrank nicht verboten?" keuchte Harry.  
„Nein", berichtigte Hermine mit käsigem Gesicht, „solange man eine Verwandlung vorher beim Ministerium für Zauberei anmeldet ist es legal."  
„Aber das..."  
„Wozu habe ich mir solche Mühe mit meinem Kostüm gemacht?" eiferte Harry und sein Haar stand senkrecht vom Kopf ab.  
„Du wirst es ja tragen, das heißt, jemand, der aussieht wie du, wird es tragen", knirschte Ron, während er eine gebackene Kartoffel erdolchte.  
Hermine schluchzte: „Ich will aber nicht als Crabbe oder Goyle oder was Schlimmeres zum Ball gehen."  
Überrascht blinzelte Ron sie an, er hätte gedacht, daß Hermine die zwischenhäusliche Beziehungstherapie gut finden würde, und klopfte ihr tröstend auf den Rücken. Die spannungsgeladene Stimmung und Vorfreude auf den Halloweenball waren mit einem Mal verflogen. In den folgenden drei Tagen schlurften Schüler mißmutig durch die Flure, auf dem Weg in Snapes Büro, um sich ein Haar ausrupfen zu lassen, oder mit einem Kostüm unterm Arm, das sie schweren Herzens einem Hauslehrer überlassen mußten. Professor Snape, der auch sonst ein ungesundes Temperament besaß, war unleidlicher und gemeiner als je zuvor, er zog den Schülern Hauspunkte ab, wo er nur stand und ging. Als die drei Freunde Ron, Hermine und Harry in sein Büro mußten, um Haare für den Vielsafttrank abzugeben, zupfte er sie mit besonderer Genugtuung aus und stopfte sie in drei Phiolen, jede mit dem Zaubertrank gefüllt, und beschriftete sie.

An Halloween schließlich war die allgemeine Stimmung an einem Tiefpunkt angelangt, den ganzen Vormittag über lümmelte man in den Betten und hoffte, der Tag würde schnell vorbeigehen. Am Abend fand sich die Schülerschaft vor der Großen Halle ein, vor deren Eingang zwei provisorische Kabinen aufgebaut waren, durch die hindurchgehen mußte, wer in die Halle wollte. Es bildeten sich zwei Warteschlangen und zu Rons und Harrys Überraschung standen sogar die Lehrer an. Snape wirkte moros und starrte unheilvoll in ihre Richtung, bis er Colin Creevy in der Schlange entdeckte und ihm verbieten wollte seine Kamera mit in die Halle zu nehmen, aber Direktor Dumbledore tauchte plötzlich auf, lächelte manisch und sagte, Colin könne sie ruhig mitnehmen. Also wurde Snape noch etwas bärbeißiger. Professor McGonagall, Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, wartete drei Positionen hinter Ron und auch sie sprühte nicht gerade vor Begeisterung, hatte sich aber besser im Griff als der Kollege. Dann öffnete sich die Tür einer Kabine vor Ron und ein Hauself lugte scheu dahinter hervor, bis Ron sich ein Herz faßte und in der Kabine verschwand. Harry war vor ihm drin gewesen, Hermine würde als Nächste folgen.  
„Ihr Name, bitte?" fragte der Elf höflich, obgleich nervös.  
„Ron Weasley."  
Daraufhin tauchte der Hauself in einen Weidenkorb voller Kristallphiolen ab, klirrte und klimperte kurz, zog eine hervor und prüfte das Namensetikett, ehe er es abriß, so daß Ron nicht wußte, wessen Haar drinsteckte. Der kleine Elf streckte ihm die Phiole mit zittrigen Fingern entgegen. „Trinken, bitte!"  
Obwohl es ihm widerstrebe, kippte Ron den Trank in einem Zug seine Kehle hinunter. Er fühlte seinen Körper pulsieren, blubbern und schmerzen, daß ihm die Phiole aus der Hand glitt. An das Gefühl einer Vielsafttrank-Verwandlung würde er sich nie gewöhnen, dabei war es nicht seine erste. Unterdessen fischte der Hauself das passende Kostüm von einer säuberlich sortierten Kleiderstande, riß erneut das Namensschild ab und reichte Ron das Gewand. Im Inneren der Kabine herrschte ein schummriges, waberndes Licht, das aus schwebenden Kugeln an der Decke stammte, und es gab keinen Spiegel. Ron merkte zwar, daß er kleiner war als vorher, aber weiter konnte er sein neues Aussehen nicht beurteilen. Der Elf murmelte eine Zauberformel und ehe Ron sich versah, trug er das Kostüm und stolperte auf der anderen Seite der Kabine nach draußen in die Große Halle.  
Er tappte zu einem großen Standspiegel vor der Wand und starrte hinein. Statt seinem eigenen Gesicht glotzte ihn ein kleiner asiatischer Junge dümmlich an. Er trug eine schwarze Robe, soweit so gut, aber auf seiner linken Schulter war ein Kuschelphönix festgenäht, der bei jeder Bewegung freudig wippte. Auf dem Kopf des Jungen hing eine struppige, weiße Perücke und eine zweite war unfachmännisch in einen Vollbart umfunktioniert worden. „Naargh!" gurgelte Ron verzweifelt und zog die Blicke von Pansy Parkinson auf sich, die bis eben genauso fassungslos wie Ron in den Nachbarspiegel gestiert hatte.

„Wie heiße ich?" fragte Ron resigniert, während er den Bart von seinem Kinn zerrte.  
Parkinson musterte ihn stoisch. „Chriftofer Wong, erftef Jahr Hufflepuff."  
„Äh, und was ist das?" erkundigte sich Ron, wobei er auf sein neues Spiegelbild zeigte.  
„Ich vermute", schnarrte Parkinson, „daff du alf Direktor Dumbledore verkleidet bift, obwohl du auch ein verunglückter Pirat fein könnteft, mit einem Kuschelphönix auf der Schulter, ftatt einem Papagei." Dann tippte sie auf einen selbstgemalten Anstecker auf Rons Brust. „Daf fieht auf wie ..."  
Ron ergänzte: „... ein gegrillter Truthahn."  
„Oh", spöttelte Parkinson, „der Orden def gegrillten Truthahn", und lachte dreckig. „Ich muff schon fagen, allerliebft."  
Rons Gesicht erhellte sich augenblicklich, er klopfte Parkinson kumpelhaft auf die Schulter, denn er war sicher, gerade Harry gefunden zu haben. Orden des Phönix. Orden des gegrillten Truthahns. Ha ha. „Ja, aber bestimmt soll es der Merlinorden Erster Klasse sein. Dein Kostüm ist aber auch nicht schlecht."  
Parkinsons Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und bedachten Ron mit einem frostigen Starren, das unangenehm lang hingezogen wurde. Sie trug eine Frisur aus Korkenzieherlocken, zwischen denen schwarze Spitzenbänder flatterten. Ihr langes Samtkleid war so eng, daß sie kaum laufen konnte und der Busen schien aus ihrem Ausschnitt quellen zu wollen. „Wenn du mir noch länger auf die Brüfte gafft", drohte Parkinson gefährlich und spukte dabei unabsichtlich, weil ihre Vampirzähne sie beim Sprechen behinderten, „reife ich dir deinen Phönix von der Schulter, schlage ihn dir erft um die Ohren und ftopfe ihn dann als Fichtschutz in meinen Aufschnitt."  
„Äch", murmelte Ron verlegen. „Als was bist du denn verkleidet?"  
Parkinson grunzte verächtlich, hielt ihre kleine Handtasche etwas verkrampfter vorm Becken und sagte: „Alf leichtef Mädchen vermutlich oder alf Braut der Nacht oder fo. Waf weiff ich. Die Vampirzähne find jedenfallf ein Hinweif."

Weitere Schüler hatten die Halle betreten und drängten zu den Spiegeln, weshalb Ron und Parkinson zum Buffet schlurften. Nach wenigen Schritten warf Parkinson ihre Absatzschuhe weg. Colin Creevy hatte das Pech in der Schußlinie zu stehen, er rieb sich verdutzt den Kopf. „Daf geschieht dir recht, läftigef Kind mit Kamera!" keifte ihm Parkinson entgegen, während Creevy sie wie ein Wahnsinniger anlächelte. Seine Augen glitzerten selig.  
„Er heißt Colin Creevy", sagte Ron beschwichtigend.  
„Fo? Ich nenne ihn läftigef Kind mit Kamera, immerhin ift er nicht wirklich Creevy, aber er könnte durchauf läftig werden und er hat eine Kamera."  
Wenigstens brauchte Ron die barfüssige Parkinson nicht mehr zu stützen, sie lief jetzt normal geradeaus. Hinter ihren Rücken, bei den Spiegeln war ein weißer Hase mit Brokatweste hereingekommen und kreischte, als er sein Spiegelbild sah. Trelawneys gehetztes Gesicht lugte aus dem plüschigen Kostüm heraus und Ron hatte nie einen verdrießlicheren Hasen gesehen. Kontinuierlich vor sich hingeifernd, drängelte sich das Tier an Ron und Parkinson vorbei, während es niederträchtige Blicke in alle Richtungen aussandte. Aus seiner Westentasche zupfte es eine goldene Taschenuhr und ließ fluchend den Deckel aufschnappen. „Wie spät ist es jetzt?" fragte der Hase sich selbst, ehe er die Uhr unzufrieden wieder wegsteckte. Erst beim Anblick eines großen Flaschenkürbis, der wutschnaubend die Buffettafel umkreiste und mit den Armen ruderte, beruhigte sich Trelawney und sortierte ihre Schlappohren, wie andere eine zerzauste Frisur sortierten.  
„Ef verfpricht eine intereffante Feier zu werden", gluckste Parkinson hämisch und lotste Ron zum Buffet, wo sie ihm befahl, ihr ein Glas Punsch einzugießen, weil sie nur eine Hand freihabe, mit der anderen müsse sie ihre Handtasche halten. Grinsend gehorchte Ron und verkniff sich einen Kommentar, obwohl sie die Tasche auch aus dem Fenster hätte werfen können. Harry war an diesem Tag sicher nicht der einzige mit dem Handtaschenproblem, denn Vielsafttrank veränderte zwar das Aussehen einer Person, aber nicht deren Geschlecht. Als Ron und Parkinson teilnahmslos an ihren Punschgläsern nippten, beschäftigte sich der erboste Flaschenkürbis damit, ein Senfwürstchen durch ein schmales Loch in der Kürbishülle in seinen richtigen Mund zu bugsieren.

„Daf fieht eklig auf", mokierte sich Parkinson laut, einen herausfordernden Blick aufgesetzt.  
„Dann guck halt weg!" geiferte Lunas Stimme aus der Kürbisverkleidung heraus.  
„Lovegood?"  
„Natürlich nicht!" protestierte Luna beleidigt.  
„Was soll's", brummte Ron und tätschelte beruhigend Parkinsons Arm. „Machen wir einfach das Beste aus der Situation."  
„Pfft", zischte Luna. „Was sitzt da auf deiner Schulter und wippt?"  
„Äh ..."  
„Daf ift ein Kuschelphönix."  
„Achso." Senf kleckerte am Kürbis herab und Ron wischte ihn diskret mit einer Serviette weg, bevor Parkinson etwas bemerkte.  
„Gibt es Strohhalme?" wimmerte Luna, sehnsüchtig nach dem Punsch äugend. Neben ihr erschien unvermittelt der weiße Hase, blinzelte unschlüssig auf seine wuscheligen Hände herab, die nur Daumen besaßen, und somit zum Greifen ungeeignet waren. „Dafür wird Dumbledore bezahlen", fauchte der Trelawney Hase.  
Luna zeigte sich hilfsbereit und hielt Trelawney ein Würstchen vor den Mund, bis sie endlich verlegen daran knabberte. Inzwischen zerrte Parkinson Ron vom Buffettisch weg zu den Sofas an der Wand, erinnerte sich plötzlich, warum sie die Handtasche nicht bewegen durfte, und ließ Ron los.  
„Du kannst die blöde Tasche wegtun", sagte Ron beiläufig, er betrachtete noch immer Luna und Trelawney. „Es sieht vollkommen verrückt aus!"  
„Waf glaubft du wie ef ohne Tasche auffehen würde", wetterte Parkinson und wurde rot im Gesicht.  
„Hä? Ich meine den Kürbis und ..."  
„Oh."

Einträchtig kauerten sie auf dem Sofa, an ihren Punschgläsern nuckelnd, und beobachteten, wie sich die Große Halle nach und nach mit kostümierten Menschen füllte. Argus Filch klapperte in einer rosa Ritterrüstung aus Weißblechdosen an ihnen vorüber. Ohne Zweifel hatte er Wochen daran gearbeitet, doch auf einer Dose ums Wadenbein schimmerte unter der rosa Farbe noch das Bild einer Katze durch und der Slogan ‚Mit Huhn und Reis'. Ron boxte Parkinson gegen den Oberschenkel und grunzte fröhlich, aber sie klimperte nur angeekelt mit den Lidern und zog ihr Bein einen Zentimeter zur Seite, ohne daß ihm etwas aufgefallen wäre. Als nächstes walzte Vincent Crabbe am Sofa vorbei in Richtung Buffettafel, was Ron verleitete an Parkinsons Oberschenkel zu rütteln, während er irre in sein Glas prustete und trotzdem Punsch über seine Robe sprühte. Crabbe hatte sich ein einen grünen Taucheranzug gepreßt, einen langen Schwanz mit glitzernden Schuppen an sein Hinterteil geheftet und rund um den Gesichtsausschnitt des Anzugs kegelförmige Zähne aufgeklebt, zusätzlich zu zwei Ohren und Hörnern. Sogar auf die Zehen und behandschuhten Finger hatte er Zähne geklebt, die hier aber wohl als Klauen gemeint waren. „Was", röchelte Ron, „sollte denn das darstellen?"  
Parkinson rutsche ein Stück weg und schnappte: „Ein Drache", da jaulte Ron auch schon erneut vor Begeisterung, weil Seamus Finnegan in einer viel zu weiten und unmenschlich flatternden Robe auf ihn zustakte und dabei drohend auf seine gräßliche Hakennase schielte. Auf seinem Kopf schlabberte ein schwarzer, öliger Mop anstatt Haaren. Als er lächelte offenbarten sich braunschwarze Zähne. Ron heulte vor Glück, trommelte mal sich selbst mal Parkinson auf die Oberschenkel und übersah ihre mörderische Stimmung.  
„Waf ift daf für eine Verkleidung?" knurrte sie Seamus an.  
„Sieht man das nicht, Parkinson?" flötete er, verheißungsvoll nicht nur mit den Augenbrauen, sondern der ganzen Stirn wackelnd. „Ein Letifold natürlich."  
„Muah haha ha!" posaunte Ron jenseits aller Mäßigung und warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken.  
Parkinson erhob sich drohend: „Ich weiff, wie ein Letifold auffieht und wie nicht." Ihr Zeigefinger deutete auf Seamus. „Daf wird ein Nachfpiel haben, Mr. Finnegan."  
„Aber ich bin doch gar nicht Seamus Finnegan", maulte der Junge ängstlich, sein Blick huschte flehend zu Ron.  
„Daf ift mir egal, dann richten Fie ef ihm auf." Nun äugte Parkinson auf den immer noch gackernden und schnaufenden Erstklässer, setzte sich aber ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder aufs Sofa. Das Kind hatte Nerven, sicher steckte ein Kollege hinter der Verkleidung und amüsierte sich offenkundig prächtig.

Ron linste grinsend zu Parkinson und quiekte: „Wahnsinn! Ich geh' kaputt, daß Finnegan das gemacht hat", und wieherte noch mal vor Freude. Indessen spülte sie ihren Frust mit einem kräftigen Schluck Punsch die Kehle hinunter - vorerst.  
„Besftimmt ift Finnegan nicht allein auf die Idee gekommen, fondern Potter und Weafley haben ihn angeftiftet", grummelte sie.  
„Quatsch", lachte Ron und imitierte mit geschürzten Lippen ihr Lispeln „Fei nicht fo eine Miefmuschel, fondern lache mal. Willst du, daß ich dir noch ein Glas mitbringe, ich hole mir nämlich gleich mein zweites?"  
„Von mir auf", schnaubte sie, unbestimmt mit dem Kopf zuckend, als Ron ihr auch schon das Glas aus der Hand pflückte und zum Punschkessel schlenderte. Sie ist also doch nicht Harry, überlegte Ron. Als er mit den Punschgläsern zurückkehrte, schwadronierte gerade sein eigener Körper vorüber.  
„Hey", sagte Ron, „wie findest du Ron Weasleys Kostüm? Weißt du was das ist?"  
„Ein halbnackter Kerl mit Federhofen? Da bin ich aber gefpannt", giftete sie.  
„Weshalb regst du dich so auf?"  
„Weil daf schlimmer ift alf mein Draculaf Braut Koftüm."  
„Was ist schlimm an einem Siren, die sehen nun mal so ähnlich aus?!"  
„Ach Unfinn!" spukte Parkinson. „Foll ich dir fagen, waf Firenen tun?"  
„Das weiß ich selber. Sie treiben Seefahrer mit ihrem Gesang in den Wahnsinn, bis die gegen irgendwelche Klippen fahren. Alte Muggelsage."  
„Nein", murrte Parkinson, „fie find wie Dementoren, nur schlimmer. Fie freffen deine Feele und du würdeft nicht einmal wollen, daff fie aufhören, weil du dich dabei vor Glück bepinkelft. Ef ift falsch ihn in fo einem Koftüm zu fehen. Falsch!"  
„Du bist vielleicht schräg drauf", kommentierte Ron und tauschte wissende Blicke mit dem Kuschelphönix auf seiner Schulter aus.  
„Wie ift Weafley, die Weichbirne, bloff darauf gekommen ... Fieren, pfft, Feelenvogel."  
Ron donnerte: „Jetzt reicht es aber!"  
„Oh, ein Heiffporn, wie? Schon gut, du kannst dich wieder hinfetzten", zischelte sie. „Ich fag nichtf mehr über Weafley, wenn daf deine Gefühle verletzt." Ein süßes Lächeln floß über ihre Lippen, aber die spitzen, perlweißen Fangzähne gossen reichlich Wermut dazu. Ron bekam erste Zweifel, ob er den tatsächlich kannte, der neben ihm saß. „Wie kommst du darauf, daß es meine Gefühle verletzt?" schnappe er.  
„Geraten." Parkinson untersuchte ihre Nagelhäutchen. „Ef ift nur, ... du bift ganz rot im Geficht und eine Vene pulfiert auf deiner Ftirn."  
Ron rührte sich nicht.  
„Verliebt, he?" grinste Parkinson spöttisch und überließ die Nagelhäutchen einen Augenblick sich selbst.  
„Wahh?"  
Sie winkte ab, piekste ihn verschwörerisch in die Rippen und seufzte: „Nichtf für ungut, Wong. Er ift zwar noch nicht trocken hinter den Ohren, aber – ich habe Augen im Kopf – er ift füff."  
„Füff?"  
„Niedlich. Verdammte Zähne."  
„Du bist ein Junge!" empörte sich Ron.  
Parkinson blinzelte resigniert. „Fo ähnlich, ja. Ich hätte daf nicht fagen follen. Vergiff ef einfach. Daf blöde Koftüm macht geschwätzig."  
„So ähnlich?" hakte Ron nach, der nicht so weich in der Rübe war, wie manche dachten.  
Parkinson stockte, dann murmelte sie: „Nun, im Moment bin ich ein Hermaphrodit, oder nicht?"  
„Wieso findest du ihn niedlich?"  
„Wir follten daf Thema beffer auf fich beruhen laffen, ef ift unangemeffen."  
Ron wirkte baff.  
„Ich rede mich fonft um Kopf und Kragen. Bevor der Vielfafttrank zu wirken aufhört, muff ich mich auf dem Klo einschlieffen und daf Kleid runterfpülen."  
Ron gab zu bedenken: „Dann mußt du nackig wieder rauskommen."  
„Oh Mift, alfo muff ich dir vorher dein Koftüm wegreiffen und dich k. o. schlagen", überlegte Parkinson, wobei sie Ron listig anlächelte.  
„Das würdest du nicht tun!"  
Sie flötete: „Ficher?" und belauerte freudig Rons nervöse Reaktion. „Ich habe eine Idee. Komm mit."

Auf nackten Füßen schlenderte sie zu Rons Körper auf die Tanzfläche, um sich dort majestätisch vor ihm aufzubauen. Wer auch immer in Rons Kostüm steckte, senkte eingeschüchtert den Kopf und wich einen Schritt zurück, als Parkinson an ihrer Nase entlang auf ihn herabstarrte, obwohl er größer war. „Die Mufkeln find alle nicht echt" dozierte sie, „Täuschungfzauber", und grabschte im gleichen Atemzug triumphierend nach Rons Brustkorb.

„Hey!" blubberte Ron machtlos, während sein Körper quietschte wie eine erschrockene Jungfrau. Ein Mädchen, dachte Ron. Parkinson mußte die gleiche Idee gekommen sein, sie wurde blaß, ehe die Ohrfeige sie überhaupt traf, und grabbelte trotzdem noch eine Sekunde lang auf Rons Bauch herum. Schließlich schritt Ritter Filch zur Tat, indem er, um Ron zu rächen, nach Parkinsons Busen fingerte. Abscheulich scheppernd ging ihre Paillettenhandtasche auf seinem Helm nieder, sie drehte sich wortlos um und stolzierte davon.

„Ähm", murmelte Ron, überlegte es sich aber anders und hastete Parkinson aus einem Mangel an Worten lieber hinterher. „Was war denn das gerade?!" quiekte er, sie am Arm haltend.  
„Ich weiff auch nicht, warum Flitwick fich fo anftellt", antwortete sie achselzuckend.  
„Flitwick? Ich dachte du hast gerade ein Mädchen befummelt."  
„Warum follte ich Mädchen befummeln, wenn ich felber Brüfte habe? Fei nicht albern. Ich faffe ef nicht, die Mufkeln waren echt." Sie zitterte leicht.  
„Huh? Natürlich waren die echt. Ich kapier gar nicht, wovon du redest. Woher willst du wissen, daß das Flitwick war und warum begrabschst du ihn?!"  
„Erftenf, Flitwick erkenne ich überall; zweitnf, woher hätte ich wiffen follen, daff Weafley unter feiner Schulrobe fo auffieht, ich hatte noch nie die Gelegenheit ihn unerkannt abzutaften ..." Sie leckte sich entrückt die Lippen. „Drittenf, für nichtf in der Welt würde ich Flitwick begrabschen, aufferdem habe ich ja Weafley begrabscht."  
„Wieso??"  
„Macht er Krafttraining oder fowaf, waf denkft du?"  
„Äh, Quidditch."  
„Oh." Sie hob ihr Kleid etwas an und betrachte die schlanken, femininen Fesseln. „Ob ich auch wieder mehr Quidditch fpielen follte? Meine Beine find eher dünn." Sie bemerkte Rons furchtsamen Blick und fügte hinzu: „Meine richtigen Beine. Ftachelbeerbeine könnte man dazu fagen ..."  
„Also ich finde schlanke Männerbeine sehr erotisch", verriet der plötzlich herbeigetappelte Hase mit Kennermiene und rückte Trelawneys riesige Brille zurecht. „Wer will schon ständig diese Muskelkerle ohne Hirn."  
Nach dem Gesprächshergang mit Parkinson, fühlte Ron sich vage beleidigt und schnaufte abfällig. „Weil man ein paar Muskeln hat, muß man doch nicht dämlich sein." knirschte er.  
„Durchauf nicht", pflichtete Parkinson bei, während sie unsichtbaren Schmutz von ihrem Kleid strich. „Mir gefallen Weafleyf Mufkeln, obwohl er im Unterricht oft eine Weichbirne ift."

Zwischen Kompliment und Beleidigung schwankend, war Ron, von seinem roten Kopf abgesehen, um eine Reaktion verlegen. Der Hase kam ihm zuvor. „Weasley? Oh Merlin!" Jetzt mischte sich auch noch der Kürbis in die Diskussion ein. „Stört dich was an Ron Weasley?" fragte Luna und machte durch ihre Intonation deutlich, daß sie keine entsprechenden Argumente annehmen wollte. „Ich weiß, daß er ein hervorragender Schachspieler ist und nicht dumm. Die Muskeln kommen vom Quidditch, das ist Veranlagung, er kann nichts dafür. Nicht jeder Spieler bekommt welche."  
„Ihr tut ja so, als wäre er der Unglaubliche Hulk!" keifte Ron fassungslos. „Wegen den paar Armmuskeln, pah."  
„Ich finde fie schön", beharrte Parkinson. „Aber wer ift der unglaubliche Hulk?"  
„Eine Comicfigur bei den Muggeln. Ein Wissenschaftler, der sich in ein wildes, grünes Muskelpaket verwandelt."  
Parkinson kratze sich nachdenklich am Kinn. „Ein erotischer Comic nehme ich an?"  
Ron und Luna wieherten ekstatisch.  
„Ach, ich weiß nicht", zweifelte der Hase und linste erst skeptisch von einem zum anderen, ehe er beschloß, daß es sicher sei, die Information preiszugeben, und gurrte: „Ich mag die drahtigen Figuren, wie Potter, aber das darf er auf keinen Fall wissen."  
Parkinson und Luna litten gemeinschaftlich unter spontaner Atemnot. „Ehrlich?" röchelten sie.  
Der Hase pfiff echauffiert: „Warum denn nicht? Hach, und der verträumte Blick, wenn er seine Brille abnimmt ..."  
„Er ist kurzsichtig", raunzten Ron und Parkinson unisono, während der Kürbis seltsam vibrierte, offenbar versuchte Luna darunter mit dem Kopf zu nicken.  
Seufzend maulte der Hase: „Das tut überhaupt nichts zu Sache, er sieht trotzdem scharf aus, wenn er die Brille abnimmt."  
„Und wenn er sie aufhat?" erkundigte sich Luna hoffnungsvoll, näher tippelnd.  
„Ich habe Durft", herrschte Parkinson Rons Plüschphönix an und drängelte den jungen Wong zum Buffet mit dem Puschkessel. „Bei dem Geturtel wird einem ja schlecht."

„Aargh, ich muß rauskriegen, wer der Hase ist" brummte Ron geschäftig vor sich hin.  
„Du würdeft dich wundern." Parkinson wackelte bedeutungsvoll mit den Augenbrauen. „Wenn ich nur wüffte, wer der Kürbif ift mit dem er flirtet. Zu schade, daff ich um Mitternacht auf dem Klo fein werde und die Verwandlung nicht mitanfehen kann. Ob wir Creevyf Kamera ftehlen könnten, um ein Beweiffoto zu machen?"  
„Bloß nicht!" zischte Ron. „Creevy ist unheimlich, am Ende ist er in Wirklichkeit Snape und ich habe nicht vor, mich erwischen zu lassen, wie ich Snape was wegnehme."  
„Brav" summte Parkinson zärtlich und tätschelte Rons Perücke. „Fürchteft du dich vor ihm?"  
Ron blickte sie ausdruckslos an. „Nö." Daraufhin zog sie eine delikat gezupfte Augenbraue nach oben und ihre Lippen kräuselten sich auf schrecklich vertraute Art. „Fo fo."  
„Ich habe keine Angst vor Snape", beharrte Ron trotzig. „Er ist ein Idiot."  
Parkinson behielt ihre Miene unverändert bei, nur die Augen schienen etwas mehr zu funkeln. „Inwiefern?" fragte sie. „Erzähl mir mehr."  
„Als ob du das nicht selber wüßtest!"  
„Natürlich weiff ich ef", schnappte Parkinson, wozu sie ungeduldig mit der Hand vor ihrem Gesicht fuchtelte, „aber ich will deine Perfpektive kennen."  
„Du bist gruselig."  
„Ja, und jetzt erzähl."  
„Nicht hier, er könnte uns hören."

Sie zerrte Ron schweigend in einen angrenzenden Raum, den Ron vorher nicht bemerkt hatte.  
„Wo sind wir hier?" flüsterte Ron ehrfürchtig in die finstere Stille des Zimmers. Parkinson fischte nach seiner Hand und sie tasteten sich gemeinsam voran.  
„Vielleicht im Raum der Wünsche", tönte sie spitz.  
„Dann wünsche ich mir eine Laterne."  
„Jedenfallf kannft du mir hier ungeftört von Fnape erzählen, wir find allein."  
„Das beruhigt mich nicht im geringsten Parkinson. Ich habe nicht vergessen, daß du gerade jemanden belästigt hast, der vermutlich Flitwick war."  
Sie atmete ungleichmäßig und brach schließlich in ein kehliges Gelächter aus. „Mach dir bloß keine Hoffnungen, Zwerg."  
„Zwerg!?" entrüstete sich Ron. „Wer weiß, wie mickrig du in Wirklichkeit aussiehst? Ich sage nur ... Stachelbeerbeine."  
„Paff auf waf du fagft!" knurrte sie ihn aus der absoluten Dunkelheit an und Ron ruderte vorsorglich ein Stück zurück. „Oi, ich mag Stachelbeerbeine."  
Wieder ein amüsiertes tiefes Glucksen neben Rons Kopf, ein zarter Lufthauch kitzelte seine Ohrmuschel. „Erzähl!"  
„Also, öhm, so schlanke Beine mit Haaren-" Patsch. „Aua!"  
„Du follft von Fnape erzählen, nicht irgendwelche fündigen Beschreibungen von Männerbeinen liefern", schnarrte Parkinson ungehalten.  
Ron rieb sich erleichtert den Hinterkopf, als er seine Ausführungen begann. „Snape ist ein schleimiger Idiot. Was gibt es da zu erzählen?" fragte er rein rhetorisch, denn er schwätzte augenblicklich weiter: „Er zieht Gryffindor ständig Punkte ab, ohne irgendeinen Grund ..."  
„Na na!"  
„Ist doch wahr!" bollerte Ron, die Stirn krausgezogen und bereit sich lang und breit über den verhaßten Lehrer auszulassen. „Er ist zu allen Nicht-Slytherins fies, und außerdem erklärt er nie richtig, was wir im Unterricht machen sollen. Echt! Ich kapiere fast nie etwas im Tränkeunterricht. Verstehst du's etwa?"  
Parkinson schüttelte hastig den Kopf und lächelte unschuldig, im Dunkeln sah Ron aber nur ihre weißen Fangzähne blitzen, was das Bild trübte. Nach fünf Minuten totaler Stille stupste Ron sie vorsichtig mit einem Finger an der Schulter an. „Parkinson?"  
„Grmpf?"  
„Äh, habe ich was Falsches gesagt? Ich wollte nicht ... deine Gefühle verletzen, du weißt schon."  
„Waf weiff ich?" knarzte ihre Stimme und sie schielte ihn von der Seite an.  
„Na, äh, du findest ihn wahrscheinlich nicht so schlimm."  
„Wie kommft du darauf?".  
„Du hast die letzten fünf Minuten kein Wort mehr mit mir geredet."  
„Oh."  
„Macht ja nichts", blubberte Ron hilflos und fügte optimistisch hinzu: „Er hat bestimmt auch gute Seiten, ich kenne sie bloß nicht."  
„Ein Charmeur wie er im Buche fteht!" krähte Parkinson ironisch, aber Ron hatte nicht aufgepaßt, weil er über Snape nachdachte und fragte: „Findest du?"  
„Nein."  
Verwirrt schwieg er, während sein Phönix enttäuscht vibrierte.

„Bist du noch da?"  
„Ja."

„Bist du immer noch da?"  
„Ja."

„Äh, ..."  
„Foll ich gehen?"  
„Nein!" Ron scharrte verlegen mit dem Fuß. „Äh, ..."  
„Waf?"  
„Kannst du dich kurz kleiner machen?"  
„Wiefo?" Schmatz.

„Dafür könnte ich dir die Hoden abreiffen."  
„Äh, ..."  
„Wie kommft du darauf, daff ich mich von kleinen Jungf küffen laffe?"  
„Äh, ..."  
„Wenn du fowaf noch mal machft, ift ef vorbei mit der Familienplanung. Du weifft, waf ein Eunuch ift, oder? Dein Phönix hat mir übrigenf faft ein Auge aufgehackt, bei deinem komischen Kuff, Cafanova."  
„Äh, ..."  
„Haft du daf Fprechen verlernt?"  
„Nein."  
„Gut. Noch find die Kronjuwelen ja dran, ich wollte dich nur warnen."  
„Entschuldigung"  
„Schon vergeffen", seufzte Parkinson. „Glaub mir, du würdeft ef bereuen, aufferdem weiff ich nicht, wer du wirklich bift und ich will nicht unwiffendlich mit Filch knutschen oder einem echten kleinen Jungen. Schrecken!"  
„Hey! So übel bin nun auch wieder nicht!" monierte Ron stehenden Fußes und Parkinson schnarrte: „Daf Temperament ift alfo noch da, ich hatte schon Angft."  
„Gehen wir wieder in die Große Halle?" fragte Ron brummig und wandte sich bereits zum Gehen.  
„Ja, ef ift wohl beffer, ehe du fonft über mich herfällft." Sie kraulte den Kopf des Phönix, Ron qualmte vor Wut und Scham. Er konnte selbst nicht sagen, warum er Parkinson geküßt hatte, immerhin wußte er, daß sie in Wahrheit ein Junge war.  
„Schade daff ich auffehen muff wie Parkinfon, damit mir fowaf paffiert. Davon kann ich noch in zukünftigen finfteren Jahren zehren." Sie gackerte amüsiert, während beide ihren Weg zur Tanzfläche bahnten.

Vorm DJ Pult tummelten sich zahlreiche Pärchen. Die Patil Schwestern tanzten eng umschlugen, daneben legten Dumbledore und Snape eine heiße Sohle aufs Parkett, tauschten scheue Küsse oder turtelten ganz allgemein, während Colin Creevy frenetisch Fotos von beiden schoß. Dumbledore war als etwas verkleidet, das mangels passender Bezeichnung „Sternenopa" genannt werden soll, er hatte silbernen Flitter im Haar und tausende kleiner Straßsteine blinken auf seiner nachtblauen Robe um die Wette. Snape hingegen trug eine enge, schwarze Lederhose, aus deren Hinterteil ein Teufelsschwanz wuchs und auf seinem Kopf sprossen zwei Hörner. Im Doppelpack waren sie zweifelsohne ein Blickfang, aber immer noch nichts gegen den Flaschenkürbis mit seinem Hasen. Die beiden tanzten wie betrunkene Kraken auf Landurlaub, indem sie ihre Gliedmaßen von sich warfen, ob es an den unbequemen Kostümen lag, darüber konnte man nur spekulieren. Ihr Tango war besonders bemerkenswert gewesen und hatte Creevy veranlaßt, für einen Moment seine Fotomodelle zu wechseln, bis der Hase ihm Morddrohungen an den Kopf warf. Der Kürbis kniff dem Hasen heimlich ins Puschelschwänzchen, aber die Hälfte der Anwesenden hatte es gesehen und würgte schnell mehr Punsch hinunter, um die Sehnerven zu betäuben. Hausmeister Filch in seiner rosa Ritterrüstung tanzte allein, linste aber ständig nach hübschen Frauen in der näheren Umgebung, denen er durch seine Präsenz auf den Nerv gehen konnte. Schließlich tänzelte auch noch Harry Potters Körper als Vampirfrau im aufreizenden Abendkleid vorbei, begleitet von Lavender Brown in einer Sutane. Der weiße Hase ließ kurzfristig von seinem Kürbis ab und gaffte unverhohlen gierig Harrys Erscheinung hinterher.

Nach einer Weile stürmte der Kürbis davon und kam erst Minuten später ohne sein Kostüm zurück, das heißt, als Luna Lovegood in schwarzem T-Shirt und Strumpfhosen.  
„Was ist los?" fragte der Hase.  
„Mir geht's im Bauch rum, ich hätte nicht so viel von dem Wurzelgemüse essen sollen."  
Parkinson, die in der Nähe stand, nickte wissend, ehe Hase und Luna sich auf ein bequemes Sofa zurückzogen, von dem sie zuvor Dean Thomas und Goyle vertrieben hatten. Luna rollte sich zusammen und legte ihren Kopf in des Hasen wolligen Schoß, wo er liebevoll gestreichelt wurde, während der Hase seine freie Hand dazu nutzte, um mittels Strohhalm an einem ominösen grünen Cocktail zu saugen.  
„Boah, wo gibt es die denn?" begehrte Ron gierig zu wissen, als er das Getränk bemerkte, doch Parkinson mähte seine Gelüste nieder.  
„Du bift zu jung für Hochprozentigef."  
„Gar nicht!"  
„Widerfprich mir nicht, unverschämtef Kind" knirschte sie und deutete auf Filch, der gerade an einem Punschglas nippte. „Für dich gibt ef nur Punsch."  
„Oi, du bist nicht meine Mutter."  
„Gott bewahre!" rief Parkinson, sich in gespieltem Entsetzten die Handtasche vor die Brust drückend. „Aber man befäuft fich nicht, wenn man in Begleitung einer Dame ift." Sie kniff ihn in die Pausbäckchen und nahm ihn fürsorglich bei der Hand.  
„Aber der Hase ...", schmollte Ron.  
„... ist immerhin Professor Trelawney, wohingegen du gerade dein erstes Hogwartsjahr absolvierst, Wong."  
Als Ron protestieren wollte, beugte Parkinson sich zu ihm herunter, daß ihre Nasen sich beinahe berührten und starrte ihn mit kalter Miene an. Rons Glieder klapperten unbehaglich unter seiner Robe, dann flüstere sie: „Ich habe vor mich die nächften zwei Ftunden auf der Tanzfläche zu amüfieren und dafür brauche ich dich einigermaffen nüchtern."  
Empörend warme Wogen ihres Atems brachen sich an Rons Lippen, lullten ihn ein wie ein Zauber. Er wankte benommen hinter ihr her zur Tanzfläche. Filch in der rosa Rüstung sprang ihnen eilig aus dem Weg und hielt gebührenden Abstand, um nicht bestraft zu werden. Sein amouröses Interesse hatte er inzwischen kurzfristig Hermine zugewandt, die als Kleopatra erschienen war und am Rand der Tanzfläche ein Schwätzchen mit Professor Sprout und Ernie Macmillan unterhielt. Der DJ, alias Minerva McGonagall, trötete etwas ins Megafon, aber Keiner verstand, dann heulte Filch begeistert auf und wackelte so gut es eben ging mit den Hüften, als die ersten Takte eines neuen Liedes erklangen. „Die Weather Girls", frohlockte er in der quietschenden Rüstung, „mit ‚It's Raining Men'."  
„Das ist Creevy", brummte jemand neben Ron, „ich weiß einfach, daß er es ist." Ron drehte sich um und blickte in das käsige Gesicht von Draco Malfoy.  
„Ja, könnte sein."  
Malfoy blinzelte den Phönix an, bevor er Ron genauer unter die Lupe nahm. „Ist dir bewußt, daß deine Tanzpartnerin Parkinson große Ähnlichkeit mit Professor Snape hat?"  
Ron verschluckte sich „Red keinen Quatsch." Bar jeder Hartnäckigkeit zuckte der falsche Malfoy mit den Schultern und schlurfte davon, der Hirni hatte sich als Dementor verkleidet, mit einem langen, flatternden Kapuzenmantel und einer schwarzen Maske um die Augen, sicher um Harry eins auszuwischen. Malfoy war, wie man so schön sagte, schlimmer als ein Elefant, er vergaß nichts und schon gar nicht, daß Harry im dritten Jahr wegen eines Dementors in Ohnmacht gefallen war. Schließlich beäugte Ron die tanzende Parkinson, sie lächelte ihn an, den Kopf fragend zur Seite gelegt. Nie im Leben, dachte Ron und bemerkte einem Schwarm Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch flattern.

Ron und Parkinson warfen einander seltsame Blicke zu. Filch manövrierte näher heran, um Parkinsons Dekolleté besser ausspionieren zu können, dabei störte das Helmvisier scheinbar seine Sicht, denn daß sie eine Beule zwischen den Beinen hatte, die ein Mädchen nicht unbedingt haben sollte, schreckte ihn nicht. Parkinson schlug ihn mit ihrer Handtasche und das Scheppern zog allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit an. Creevy im Cowboykostüm hyperventilierte beinahe beim Fotografieren.  
Parkinson und Ron tanzten gemeinsam, bis sie so außer Atem waren, daß sie eine Pause brauchten und sich auf ein Sofa zurückzogen.  
„Sieh dir das mal an", krähte Ron, „Blaise Zabini und Seamus Finnegan tanzen miteinander. So was bekomme ich wahrscheinlich nie wieder im Leben zu sehen.  
„Fkandalöf", bestätigte Parkinson.  
„Oder Malfoy und Cho Chang, wie sie über irgend etwas fachsimpeln."  
„Hm."  
„Von Snape und Dumbledore rede ich erst gar nicht. Urgh!"  
„In der Tat."  
„Ich meine, wer würde schon freiwillig Snape küssen?!"  
Parkinsons Kopf schnippte zur Seite, ihre Augen glühten unheilvoll.  
„... äh, außer dir vielleicht", stammelte Ron betroffen.  
„Du bift ziemlich unverschämt, weifft du daf?"  
„Wieso verteidigst du Snape eigentlich, bist du etwa aus Slytherin?" grummelte er mißtrauisch und rückte einige Zentimeter beiseite. Parkinson aber packte ihn am Kragen und zerrte ihn mit einem Ruck zu sich heran. „Woher willft du wiffen, wie ef wäre ihn zu küffen? Ef ift nicht so, daff man dich alf Experten bezeichnen könnte, nehme ich an. Du bift kleinkariert und arrogant, obwohl daf gewöhnlich von Flytherinf behauptet wird. Du bift ein unreifef Kind, dumm genug dein Herz auf der Zunge zu tragen und blind wie ein Grottenolm. Wenn dich jemand küfft, follteft du dich fragen warum, denn deiner Intelligenz wegen wird ef nicht fein." Parkinson stieß ihn ins Sofa zurück und sprang auf, bevor Ron reagieren konnte. Die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch waren tot nach unten gefallen.  
„Ich warne Fie ..., Mr. Weafley, ein falschef Wort und Fie werden diefen Abend für den Reft Ihrer Schulzeit bereuen."  
Von puterrot zu kalkweiß bleichte Rons Gesicht, er schluckte seine Antwort erschrocken hinunter und erbrach sich fast dabei. Die lispelnde Parkinson war niemand anderes als Severus Snape höchstselbst und Ron hatte, mit untrüglichem Gespür, wirklich jedes Fettnäpfchen ausgetreten, den halben Abend damit verbracht, über den Lehrer und sämtliche Slytherins zu lästern. Hätte es einen Preis für Dämlichkeit gegeben, Ron wäre jedem anderen Kandidaten haushoch überlegen gewesen. Er war sogar dümmer als Crabbe und Goyle. Wenn man ihn deswegen nun von der Schule schmiß, kurz vor den ZAGs? Seine Eltern würden ihn lynchen und persönlich bei Sie-wissen-schon-wem abgeben, damit der ihn anschließend noch einmal lynchte.

Das Halloweenfest ging unterdessen weiter, fröhliches Kichern echote aus ungezählten Mündern, aber Ron verlangte es inbrünstig nach Flucht. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wer von den Kostümierten Harry und Hermine waren, außerdem wünschte er, so viel Abstand als möglich zwischen sich und Snape zu bringen. Nach kurzer Überlegung beschloß er, dem wachhabenden Hauselfen vor der Tür der Großen Halle akute Bauchschmerzen vorzuspielen, aber das Geschöpf glaubte ihm nicht, sondern bestand auf seinen Anweisungen vom Direktor, niemanden vor Mitternacht nach draußen zu lassen. Ron bemühte sich ein zweites Mal, indem er einen verstauchten Knöchel simulierte und herzerweichend humpelte und wimmerte, ohne Erfolg. Beim dritten Versuch kam er gar nicht erst dazu, sich zu erklären, denn der Elf drohte ihm schon von weitem mit einem Fluch, also schlurfte er in die schummrigste Ecke, die er finden konnte, und knautschte sich in ein Sofa. Noch knapp zwei Stunden mußte er totschlagen, dabei fühlten sich seine Eingeweide an wie ein Massengrab für Schmetterlinge, die Bauchschmerzen waren nicht frei erfunden gewesen, wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, nur überspitzt dargestellt. Er würde sich offiziell über den Hauselfen beschweren. Ha! Zäh wie ein alter Kaugummi dehnten sich die Minuten und Ron traute sich nicht die anderen Schüler zu beobachten, für den Fall, daß er Parkinson sah, also studierte er den Saum seiner Robe, seine Schuhe, seine neuen Hände und den Bezug des Sofas bis ihm der Wahnsinn hinter den Schläfen pochte. Snape würde ihn von nun an mit Freuden ruinieren. Sein Leben würde die Hölle auf Erden sein, als ob ein schwarzer Zauberer nicht ausreichte. Hermine würde ihn für gehirnamputiert halten, was sie meistens ohnehin tat, und Harry würde sich vor Lachen in die Hosen machen. Er hatte Snape sogar geküßt, oh Gott! Gut, Ron war vorher kein Knaller auf der Beliebtheitsskala in Hogwarts gewesen, aber nun hatte er sich zum Schultrottel herabqualifiziert.

Zu allem Überfluß hüpfte Creevy zu ihm in die Schmachecke und pflanzte sich freudestrahlend neben Ron aufs Sofa.  
„Hau ab!" geiferte Ron. „Ich will meine Ruhe haben."  
Creevy überhörte ihn und fragte statt dessen: „Ist etwas passiert?"  
„Nein, ich entwickle gerade eine Theorie über den Ursprung des Trollaufstandes 1983."  
„Es gab keinen Trollaufstand 1983", stellte Creevy lächelnd fest.  
„Deshalb erfordert die Theorie volle Konzentration."  
„Professor Snape sagt manchmal Dinge, die er nicht so meint", tröstete Creevy und ließ Ron zusammenzucken.  
„Was interessiert mich Snape? Ich denke gerade über wichtige Dinge nach und möchte einfach in Ruhe gelassen werden, klar?!"  
„Wenn die Theorie fertig ist, würde ich sie gerne hören."  
Ron guckte wie jemand, der sich an einer ganzen Zitrone verschluckt hatte, Creevy knipste ein Foto und sauste zurück zur Tanzfläche.

Als Punkt Mitternacht die Wirkung des Vielsafttranks nachließ, stoben überall in der Großen Halle Pärchen entsetzt auseinander, nahmen Verbrüderungen und Liebesschwüre zurück, wischten sich angewidert über Hände und Lippen, die befleckt waren von der Zuneigung der Unduldbaren.  
Ron hatte sich nie zuvor in seinem Leben so sehr gewünscht, blind zu sein, wie in dem Augenblick, als er Snape, in Parkinsons Kleid gepreßt, sah. Der Lehrer war nicht wie angekündigt auf der Toilette verschwunden, sondern harrte still an einem der großen Fenster aus. Einige Nähte waren geplatzt und Snapes schmale, haarige Brust verunstaltete das vormals schöne Dekolleté. Seine sehnigen Arme hingen schlaff an den Flanken herab, dann ballten sich die Hände zu Fäusten und Ron riß seinen Blick los, weil er etwas in seinen Eingeweiden kribbeln fühlte. Albus Dumbledore in Creevys Cowboy Kostüm tätschelte verträumt seine Kamera und ignorierte Snapes giftige Blicke. Der Tränkelehrer schritt wortlos davon, eigentlich tippelte er mehr, denn das Kleid war zu eng, um ordnungsgemäß darin schreiten zu können.

Ron erblickte Millicent Bullstrode in Snapes zerfetzten Lederhosen, wie sie panisch in Pansy Parkinsons Gesicht glotzte, das aus dem Sternenopa-Kostüm ragte. Hermine konnte er in dem Gewimmel nicht erkennen, in dem Slytherins zu Slytherins und Gryffindors zu Gryffindors rannten und Parkinson und Bullstrode 5 Meter Sicherheitsabstand hielten, aber er entdeckte Harry schlummernd auf dem Sofa, wo er zuletzt Luna gesehen hatte. Sein Kopf lag im Schoß des weißen Hasen, der ebenfalls schlief, mit in den Nacken geworfenem Kopf und offenstehendem Mund. Zwischen den plüschigen Schlappohren lugte unverkennbar Malfoys spitzes Gesicht hervor; Sabber lief ihm aus einem Mundwinkel und er schnarchte. Ron kam nicht schnell genug dazu, Harry von Malfoys Beinen zu zerren, da stürzten sich schon Parkinson und Goyle auf die beiden, um es zu erledigen. Millicent hätte gerne mitgezerrt, durfte Parkinson aber nicht zu nahe kommen und begnügte sich mit der Beobachterrolle. Für gewöhnlich blühten Slytherins wie sie förmlich auf, wenn es galt, andere zu drangsalieren, aber sie wirkte still und verschlossen, nicht glücklich. Sie funkelte Ron zornig an, als sie sich plötzlich an den Phönix auf seiner Schulter zu erinnern schien und ihr Mund ein stummes O formte. Der Zorn in ihren Augen wurde stumpf und sie drehte sich weg. Als Malfoy zu sich kam, war er immer noch betrunken und schläfrig, er verstand überhaupt nicht, was Parkinson und Goyle von ihm wollten, aber er sah Potter in einer köstlichen Strumpfhose an sich vorüberstolpern und dachte ‚Mmh'.  
Ron schob sich und den aufgelösten Harry nach draußen in Richtung Gryffindor –Turm, als Colin Creevy sie klappernd überholte, er steckte in Filchs rosa Rüstung und hatte es offensichtlich eilig davonzukommen. Vielleicht hatte er jemand verhängnisvollen befummelt?  
„Ich kann das nicht glauben!" jaulte Harry plötzlich und wie gerufen erschien Snape hinter einer Ecke des Flures, er hatte sich des Kleides entledigt und trug seine übliche Robe.  
„Wenn Sie Mr. Finnegan sehen, richten Sie ihm aus, daß er morgen in mein Büro kommen soll", schnarrte der Lehrer.  
Ron sah sich außer Stande in Worten zu sprechen, mehr als ein Gurgeln würde er bestimmt nicht über die Lippen bekommen. Versehentlich blieb sein Blick an Snapes Augen hängen.  
„Was ist, Mr. Weasley?"  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. _Woher willft du wiffen, wie ef wäre ihn zu küffen? Wenn dich jemand küfft, follteft du dich fragen warum, denn deiner Intelligenz wegen wird ef nicht fein._ Snapes Worte hallten in seinem Kopf. Snape lispelte nicht mehr. „Ich weiß nicht", murmelte Ron und zog Harry mit sich fort.  
Snape starrte ihnen nach, und wenn Ron sich umgedreht hätte, wäre ihm der gleiche Blick aufgefallen, den er bei Millicent Bullstrode gesehen hatte, aber er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die Schmetterlinge im Zaum zu halten, die aus dem Hades ausgebrochen oder vielleicht nur scheintot gewesen waren. Harry wiederholte währenddessen Malfoys Namen wie ein seltsames Mantra, bis Ron in anschnauzte still zu sein.

**Ende**


End file.
